


Mr. and Mr. Winchester

by glitched_innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Marriage, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Mr. and Mrs. Smith"<br/>Gabe and Sam have secrets..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr. Winchester

Sam was out hunting for a vampire for two days already. The sucker was good at hiding and Sam knew better than to go look for it in the abandoned houses and fabrics. No, vampires these days preferred comfort and luxury, like they deserved it in the first place. The hunter was circling around the hotel of the main suspect when he saw him. He was snogging a chick, right outside his hotel room and getting dangerously close to her neck. Sam couldn’t see if the man sunk his teeth into the girl’s neck, all he knew was that in one moment there a scream and in the next the guy’s head fell off and the weapon which killed the creature returned to the one who threw it like a boomerang.  
“C’mon” Sam huffed to himself “Can’t I get a little bit of fun here?”  
-  
Few hours later he was driving home, the radio in the Impala was blasting AC/DC, reminding him of Dean. His brother, who ran away with Castiel years ago, was now God knows where. But Sam didn’t try looking for him, he knew his they were safe together as much as a hunter-celestial-being-of-the-lord couple can be. Instead he had looked for someone to settle down with. At first no girl liked him and that was until he realized that maybe it wasn’t a girl that he was looking for.  
And one night, at the bar, a guy with sparkling honey eyes, golden hair and too much alcohol in his blood had stumbled onto him. Literally the guy tripped over his own feet and fell into Sam’s arms like it was some sort of destiny and in that moment Sam swore he felt Cupid’s arrow pierce his heart, making it beat faster. The hunter had taken him to the bunker that night for some mindblowing sex and he thanked the Heavens that the guy was too drunk to notice that Sam was living in a bunker in the middle of nowhere.  
Thank God the man, whose name was Gabriel, had decided it was really cool that Sam had a bunker and not a normal house. And thank whatever all-powerful creature there is that Gabriel had decided to stick around.  
-  
A year after their wedding and there he was rushing on the way home, getting dressed with one hand, holding the steering wheel with the other just so he wouldn’t be going home on their anniversary soaked in vampire blood because apparently the guy Sam was hunting had a vengeful buddy that the hunter was left to deal with. Where was the machete boomerang when he needed it?  
Maybe it was sheer luck or maybe it was the insane speed Sam had driven with but he had arrived home in time to wake Gabe up with cupcakes and a kiss to the lips.  
“Sammich?” Gabriel mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes  
“Morning, love” Sam put the tray with the baked goods on the nightstand and kneeled so his eyes would be on the same level as Gabriel’s  
“You look like crap, Sammy” the shorter man yawned.  
“Happy Anniversary to you too” Sam rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face.  
“I mean it. Have you slept at all?” Gabe was worried  
“Of course I’ve slept. Like two or three hours.” Sam lied  
“You’re like a vampire I swear” Gabriel joked hiding his face in the pillow, not missing the way his husband flinched.  
He dismissed it, knowing that Sam didn’t like talking about the supernatural, much more know facts about it. Gabe thought that he would freak out and leave if Gabe were to ever tell him the truth. That he had just gotten home himself and barely had time to shove his machete, with which he had just cut off a vampire’s head, under the mattress. Yeah that would be a big dealbreaker in their marriage.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and both men were shaken back to reality. It didn’t take long, just a silent plead from half-asleep Gabriel to let Sam know that he is going to be the one to open the door. Who was even up and about at 9am?  
But when the door swung open and there was Dean, covered in blood and shaking and it all became clear. He stumbled forward, letting himself in.  
“Sammy I need your help” was the first thing he said “There’s a vampire on my tail”  
Sam kicked the door closed, rushing to his brother’s side to keep him from falling over. He shushed at him making it known that Gabriel was in the other room.  
“Who was it, love?” as if he had been called Gabe popped his head around the corner, walking into the living room. He froze on the spot when he saw Dean all bloody and beaten. “Oh my, Dean! What have you done?”  
The hunter just groaned and leaned on his brother for support. Sam waved at Gabriel to get some water and walked Dean to the couch. They sat down, careful not to cause any further injuries on the already damaged leg.  
“So, a vampire?” Sam raised his eyebrow once his brother was comfortable  
He nodded, clutching his left side “It sure as hell looked like it” a groan escaped his lips “I should’ve been able to take him down but when the whole nest arrived and... I fled like a pig on Christmas”  
Sam knew that his brother was embarrassed to run from something they’ve killed numerous times before but when a whole nest was involved it was either that or literally get torn apart. Another thing Dean made clear was how much he didn’t fancy the second choice.  
“Do you know where the nest is?” Sam took out his phone, ready to open Google Maps when his brother’s hand hovered above his.  
“No, Sammy. You just got back from a hunt, you need to rest.” Dean argued but Sam, being the thick-headed idiot he is, insisted.  
After a few minutes of persuasion Dean sighed and backed down but only on the condition that he was there with his brother.  
There were just about to leave when Gabriel walked in with a glass of water, some pain-killers and a first aid kit.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, confused to see them already in the doorway.  
Clutching Dean, who had just stumbled, closer to his side Sam looked over to his husband “Hospital?” he offered hesitantly. It seemed convincing enough so Gabriel shooed them out the door and ordered Sam to drive fast and not let Dean loose too much blood.  
And now that he was left alone in the whole house he dug out the machete from where it was hidden and contemplated how much the scars on Dean’s leg seemed like vampire bites and was it even worth to check out. Gabriel spent good 15 minutes looking out the window in case Sam comes back. Then he thought of Sam, driving, vunerable, with a huge chance of being attacked by the same vampires and decided it was worth it to at least check out if it was really vampires. So he tucked the machete into his belt and zapped a mile away from the location. Even in hiding, he could still use his archangel powers when Sam wasn’t around because that too would be a dealbreaker, though right now it was preferable that he looked like a normal hunter and not a celestial being so he had to walk the remaining distance.  
He arrived at an abandoned..something. The building was so wrecked that it was nearly impossible for it to have ever been usable. But Gabriel refused to pay attention to that because his senses picked up a foreign presence inside. Last time he got this feeling it turned out it was just some German teenagers smoking weed, but as Gabriel tried to defend himself, they were still foreign. So kept the weapon hidden as he pushed over a few wooden boxes and walked inside. It was actually pretty clean for a building so demolished on the outside. Ignoring the stench of blood and rotten flesh Gabriel inched forward, looking around with every step he took. But by the looks of the place he knew it was definitely a nest.  
Suddenly a loud scream echoed somewhere from inside.  
“Sammy!” that sounded suspiciously like Dean’s voice so the angel took off in the direction of the scream.  
The following noises were mostly cries of pain and groaning. Gabriel ran down a corridor, and another one and took down the door of a fairly big room. Inside Dean was tied to a chair, his leg pointing in the wrong direction. The boy’s attention was caught by something far worse than Gabriel right now and in a second his eyes landed on Sam Winchester pinned to the wall by a vampire.  
The creature was whispering something into his husband’s ear and the anger that rose in the archangel was enough for it to feel Gabriel’s presence. Taken by surprise the vampire loosened his grip on Sam who instantly took the opportunity to cut off it’s head with a swift movement. Blood coloured the front of his clothes, there was even some in his hair but thankfully none got in his mouth or eyes. The hunter wiped his hands on his jacket and took big gulp of air. His eyes focused on the other man in the room, vision still blurry from being choked. He seemed strangely familiar and with every second Sam would catch some detail, like the golden hair, the short frame, the machete in his hands and finally his face. All colour left Sam’s face when he finally caught up on who was standing in front of him.  
“Gabriel?” he muttered in surprise.  
“Sammy.”  
“Watch out!” Sam yelled , eyes widening at something behind his husband.  
With a snap of his fingers the creature turned to a pile of dust like in those old cartoons.  
“I thought you two” he waved the machete, pointing at them “were going to the hospital.” He didn’t even bother with addressing the fact that Sam had lied to him all this time about being a hunter. It was obvious that they were going to talk about it later.  
“Look, Gabe, I can explain”  
“You better” the archangel leaned against the wall, tucking the machete back in his belt and crossing his arms on his chest  
Sam’s shoulders sagged “Look, I-I’m a hunter.”  
“Yeah I think you’ve made that pretty obvious” Gabriel gestured to the vampire’s head on the floor.  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows, continuing his explanation “I’ve been a hunter all my life. And I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you Gabriel but judging by the snapping thing that you did just a few seconds ago I’m guessing I’m the only one keeping a secret.”  
It was Gabriel’s turn to sigh in defeat. He was left speechless for the first time in a millennia. And it was the worst case scenario he had been haunting his nightmares almost every night. Of course waking up to Sam and making sure that his husband was at his side at all times was the most reassuring feeling in Gabriel’s eons-long life.  
“I never meant.. I never wanted you to find out like that.” The archangel felt a tear slipping down his cheek. Godammit he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. “I’m an archangel.” The confession came out blunt and emotionless but behind it all was where Gabriel’s heart was tucked away, preparing itself for the inevitable rejection.  
Sam’s blade made a loud noise when it hit the floor. For a few minutes all the hunter could do was stare at the angel, re-examining the whole of his face. The golden eyes, which once looked perfectly human, had gotten a blue hint into them, making Sam wonder if he was just seeing things. The soft hair looked as if it were shining, reflecting the shitty light in the large room perfectly. He could see how Gabriel’s chest had stopped moving because the archangel had dropped the façade of breathing, or blinking, for the matter. Thousands of thought rushed through Sam’s head but in the end he managed to vocalize only one of them.  
“I’m married to a fucking Archangel.” the sentence came out more like a statement rather than a yelp of surprise or disgust.  
For a moment Gabriel couldn’t comprehend what he had just heard.  
“Correction, you are mated to one. Remember that night when I had my wings in-“  
“Right, hold on there Romeo. I don’t need to hear any more of this crap!” Dean snapped “Can you untie me now?” he struggled demonstratively against the ropes.  
With a snap of his fingers Gabriel not only freed the grumpy hunter but also made his foot stand in the right direction. Healing without direct contact was always hard and with a painful crack Dean was up and about, practically running out of the room unwilling to hear any more of his brother’s sappy marriage crap.  
“So.. I guess you’ll want to divorce me.. And that’s okay! I mean, I wouldn’t want to force you into staying with me just because we’ve mated…” Gabriel avoided Sam’s stare, letting his tears fall.  
In two steps Sam was standing in front of his husband, index finger lifting his chin up. The hunter dipped and kissed Gabriel with all the passion he had. Like hell he was going to lose the one he actually loved. See with all his previous relationships he was always kind of reserved, never letting information about his past slip, and scared that he was putting the girl in danger (that feeling escalated rapidly after Jessica). But with Gabriel Sam was completely at ease, speaking about his feelings and everything and anything.  
“To hell with divorce. I’m not losing you.”  
And that was Gabriel needed to snap them back into their house. The landing was a bit wobbly because living with Sam had meant that the archangel couldn’t use his grace and after all these years it had gotten a bit rusty.  
“What an anniversary, eh?”  
The only reply Gabriel got was Sam pushing him against the wall, hands touching everywhere, lips hungrily sucking on his neck.


End file.
